


Al otro lado de la pantalla

by j_xim0



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Adult John Watson, Adult Sherlock Holmes, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, John Watson is Perfect, M/M, Porn Video, Sherlock is Not a Virgin, Smut, Teen John Watson, Teen Sherlock
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_xim0/pseuds/j_xim0
Summary: 🍑|| al contrario de lo que la gente cree, Sherlock Holmes no es una virgen sonrojada.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Al otro lado de la pantalla

Al contrario de lo que la gente cree, Sherlock Holmes no es una virgen sonrojada. En sus años de universidad experimentó lo suficiente como para saber que el sexo no era algo que necesitara en su vida diaria; pero antes de eso, siendo él un adolescente socialmente incómodo y lleno de hormonas llegó a navegar por las vastas aguas del internet o mejor dicho, del porno. Escondido bajo las mantas de su cama, sudando y con el rostro caliente, con su teléfono y un par de audífonos, vió suficientes videos como para saber lo que le gustaba y lo que no.

Pero había un video en particular, uno que solía visitar con mucha frecuencia. No estaba previamente planeado, no había un guión establecido y más bien parecía que la persona que lo hizo simplemente se levantó de su cama y creyó que era un buen momento para grabarse a sí mismo.  
Comenzaba simple, la camara enfocaba un cama pequeña y mal tendida con sabanas azules lisas; las paredes del cuarto estaban pintadas de color lima y en la esquina derecha de la camara podían distinguirse un escritorio, una silla y algunas prendas tiradas al azar. Seguidamente un joven aparecía en escena, no más grande que Sherlock en ese entonces, de estatura baja y piel palida, su rostro no era visible debido al angulo de la camara y procedía a sentarse de rodillas sobre la cama. El chico no llevaba pantalones ni calzoncillos y lo único que lo cubria de la desnudez total era un jersey de color avena.

Cuando lo encontró por primera vez, Sherlock consideró brevemente salir del video y ver otra cosa, pero algo más lo incitó a quedarse, tal vez la atmósfera de familiaridad en la imagen ligeramente borrosa, algo cálido le recorrió el cuerpo al pensar que ese chico no era diferente a él, que estaba allí en su habitación, en alguna parte y casi sintió que si se esforzaba lo suficiente podría pasar sus manos por aquellos dulces muslos y ver que se escondía debajo del abrigo de lana.  
Entonces se quedó y vió lo que sucedía a continuación; el joven procedía a acariciar sus piernas con lentitud a la par que separaba sus rodillas dejando a la vista la carpa que se formaba por la tela que cubría su miembro, y a través del pobre sistema de sonido se llegaban a oir unos suaves suspiros que se grabaron a fuego en la mente de Sherlock. El pequeño juego previo empezaba a impacientar a ambos jóvenes y pronto el jersey fue retirado con brusquedad pudiéndose distinguir así algunos mechones de cabello rubio sucio y rebelando un pecho fuerte trabajado por alguna clase de deporte u algo similar.  
Las manos del joven rubio se pasearon desde su cuello, por el pecho liso haciendo una breve parada en sus pezones erectos y finalmente, por fin, deteniéndose en aquella polla dura y rosa que se curvaba hacia su estómago plano. Simultáneamente, la mano derecha de Sherlock se perdió dentro de sus propios pantalones de dormir y trato de ponerse cómodo debajo de las sabanas, dándose a sí mismo algunos tirones perezosos sin dejar de devorar de la imagen en la pantalla del teléfono.

A partir de ahí es solo un frenesí de tirones poco coordinados, adornados con gemidos y jadeos de ambos adolescentes separados por la pantalla. El pecho del niño rubio se sonrojo desde la zona de sus clavículas y cuello, resaltando los pequeños lunares salpicados de manera aleatoria, y Sherlock hubiera dado lo que sea por poder besar cada uno de ellos. Finalmente, luego de quince minutos de video, el joven logra correrse con un agudo gemido roto escapando de su garganta, sus muslos tiemblan y su propia mancha se esparce en su estómago y manos. Ante esta imagen tan deliciosa, Sherlock logró su propia liberación, pero en lugar de gemir libremente como el otro, él optó por ahogar su voz en la almohada bajo su cabeza, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. 

Luego de esa increíble vez no había forma de quitar el video de su cabeza, se gravó en las paredes de su palacio mental y la voz jadeante del rubio rebotaba en todos los pasillos, dejandolo caliente e incómodo cuando sucedía, –en especial si no se encontraba en la seguridad de su cuarto–. Pronto se encontró a sí mismo visitando el sitio de forma diaria, tanto así que se aprendió de memoria cada escalofrío y pequeño espasmo, cada mancha y lunar del otro joven.  
Lamentablemente tiempo después el video fue borrado por el mismo usuario que lo subió, y de alguna forma se sintió como lo correcto, sabía que su comportamiento no era normal, que no debería estar obsesionado de esa manera con alguien que no conocía, no era sano. Así pues, se obligó a juntar todos los fragmentos del cálido recuerdo que se colaban por las grietas de su mente y una vez lo logró, los puso a todos en una habitación cerrada y metió la llave por debajo de la misma puerta. 

Lo olvidó todo, y años después se enteraría de cuan equivocado estaba.

**Author's Note:**

> esto tendrá otro capitulo con un smut completo con nuestros chicos ya adultos, pero aun esta en proceso de escribirse.


End file.
